


Proving a Point

by aunt_zelda



Category: Leverage
Genre: Agender Character, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fantasizing, Homophobia, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nonbinary Character, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Realization, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-show, Parker and Hardison and Eliot deciding to tease/humiliate Chaos to stop him from being creepy to Parker. This has an unintended side effect. Parker and Hardison and Eliot don't care, because Chaos is Chaos.</p><p>EDIT: I hate to use the term "dub con" but I feel I have no other appropriate term to describe what happens in this fic. If you wish for more details before reading, please see the end notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving a Point

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a series of tumblr comments here: http://lynne-monstr.tumblr.com/post/125207463754/out-there-on-the-maroon-lynne-monstr
> 
> Realized during writing that my headcanon for Parker in this fic is agender or some type of nonbinary. I should write a fic exploring that headcanon.
> 
> I've tried my best with the tags, but if you feel I've forgotten to warn for something please do not hesitate to let me know and I will add more tags.

“We need to do something about him.” Parker says one night.

Hardison and Eliot know who she’s talking about. They’ve just run a con that required a fourth member, and had pulled in Chaos out of necessity. None of their other contacts had been right for the job, as much as they were loathe to admit it, and they had needed Chaos. 

“I can think of a few things,” Eliot offers, cracking his knuckles demonstratively. “He’s tall, but he’ll go down easy.”

Hardison likes that mental image, almost as much as he likes it when Eliot gets to beat up Sterling. But after imagining the initial few punches, the mental image sours. Chaos is a creep, Chaos tried to steal Christmas, but Chaos probably doesn’t actually deserve to die. 

“I was thinking something a bit more … lasting. Humiliation. That’s what he understands, right?” Parker muses. 

“Yeah,” Hardison nods. “Quick to anger, easily bruised ego, cocky and overconfident at the worst times … what?” 

Eliot is chuckling. “Sound like anybody we know?” he asks, giving Hardison a playful shove. 

“Hah hah,” Hardison responds sarcastically. There’s truth in it though. Chaos embodies the worst of his traits. At times, Hardison sees echoes of his younger self in Chaos and it sickens him. He worries sometimes about what he would have turned out like if he hadn’t ended up with the Leverage team all those years ago. Though, even in his darkest nights, Hardison can’t imagine becoming like Chaos. “Anyways, remember how sore he was about the Christmas thing? He still can’t stand Christmas, because it reminds him of that time we all kicked his ass.” Hardison smiles. 

Eliot laughs. “Yeah, that was a good day.”

“Exactly.” Parker nods. “I’m sick of his comments. He keeps asking me to dress up like Emma Frost, now that I’m in charge.”

Hardison feels his face heat up at the thought of Parker in that costume. Arousal is quickly replaced with outrage: Chaos can talk all the trash he wants to Hardison, but disrespecting Parker? That can’t stand. 

“You’re the team leader,” Eliot points out. “If he doesn’t respect you, he doesn’t respect us, and if he doesn’t respect us, he’s gonna try and pull one over on us someday. Boy needs to be put in his place.”

“I’ve got an idea. But I wanted to run it by you two. I’ll need you both on this, if we try it.” Parker says.

“Let’s hear it,” Hardison leans forward.

Once they’ve stopped laughing, Hardison and Eliot share a look, and agree. 

“Hell yeah!”

“This’ll be good.”

Parker smiles. 

~*~

“Knew you couldn’t resist!” Chaos gloats, as Hardison and Parker lead him into the back room of the brewpub. “Wow, never thought I’d be in a Devil’s Threesome. Does that make me kind of gay?”

Hardison bites back several lengthy rants about gender, sexuality, and toxic masculinity. Chaos just isn’t worth it. “… I’m not here to label you, man,” he says instead. “I’m here to watch my girlfriend do you.”

“Partner,” Parker corrects. She’s iffy on the whole ‘gender’ thing, ever since she read through some stuff from the LGBTQ coffeeshop/bookstore around the corner. When Hardison jokingly called her “sir” over the coms, like on Star Trek, she hadn’t corrected him, and it’s become a bit of a habit. Pronouns she’ll answer to any which way, but gender-specific terms she’s started to protest.

“Right, partner,” Hardison nods. 

“So, I had an idea,” Parker says, and pulls out a length of rope from one of the drawers in the desk. She holds it up to Chaos. 

“Ooo, is this some kind of cowboy thing?” Chaos grins. “I am all about the roleplay sex, seriously, one time I snuck into Comic Con and –”

“Great!” Parker says, with that forced cheer and huge smile that usually signals danger for someone soon. 

Chaos, of course, misses it completely. 

Parker shoves him down onto a chair. Hardison ties him up. 

“So, what’s the story?” Chaos asks, still grinning. “Can I be the Sheriff? I can be the good guy for once, that could be interesting.”

“Yeah, that sounds interesting,” Hardison is fighting to keep from laughing. He’s gotta hold it together, just a little bit longer.

“I should go get some … stuff.” Parker says, mysteriously vague on purpose.

“Please tell me you have a costume. Oh my god, please!” Chaos watches Parker leave with wide, leering eyes. 

Hardison isn’t a violent man. He’d rather hack someone’s life apart then hit them. But he wants, very badly, to hit Chaos.

“So, this is a little awkward,” Chaos says after a few minutes of silence. 

“You have no idea,” Hardison grins. 

“Well, it’ll be better when Parker gets back.” Chaos says. “No offense, but … well, yeah, offense meant. Since I’m not gay.”

“You’ve said that before,” Hardison wonders, though, about Chaos’ explicit comments to Parker and Chaos’ posturing with him. It doesn’t necessarily mean anything, it’s not like every homophobic asshole is secretly gay or bi, that’s an offensive thought. 

Still, it would explain some of the things he’s pulled off of Chaos’ computers over the years. 

“Well, what do we have here?” 

Hardison smiles. Chaos looks up, confused.

Eliot saunters into the room. “You been holdin’ out on me, Hardison?” he asks, looking over the knots on Chaos’ wrists. “Thought it was just me who liked playing with this kind of stuff.”

Hardison shrugs. “I’m warming up to the idea.”

“Really?” Eliot pins Hardison with that Look, and wow, yeah, if Hardison wasn’t feeling this before he is now. When Eliot looks at him like that, Hardison is half-hard and feels like he’s come down with a fever. It used to embarrass him, how quickly he’d come undone around Eliot like this. Now, though, now it just feels good. 

“Apparently,” Hardison smiles.

Eliot is on him then, kissing him, one hand cupping him behind the head and the other sneaking down to grip at his shirt. He’s gentle but insistent. Once, Eliot left bruises on Hardison’s thigh. He didn’t touch Hardison or Parker again for a week; it had taken a lot of talks with Parker to reel him back into their bed. 

“Oh, gross! What the fuck?!” Chaos yelps. 

Hardison leans back, to tell Chaos, but Eliot pulls him back in for another kiss, deeper, longer, more involved. His right hand slides up underneath Hardison’s shirt, sliding over the outlines of muscles. 

“What the hell is going on? I did not sign up for this!” 

“Just proving a point,” Eliot says, moving down to nuzzle at Hardison’s neck, finding the hollow above his collarbone.

“What point?!” Chaos shrieks, desperately confused. 

“Parker’s not gonna touch you. Ever.” Hardison moans as Eliot hits a particularly sweet spot on his neck. “And since you haven’t listened to her telling you, she thought it’d be a good idea to try showing you.”

“So shut up and learn your lesson,” Eliot growls, turning to fix Chaos with a very pointed glare. “Or I’ll gag you.”

Chaos’ mouth shuts with an audible click. 

Eliot pushes Hardison’s shirt up, kisses his way down Hardison’s chest. 

It’s a little weird, having someone there, watching, who isn’t Parker. Parker’s watching too, on the security monitors, from their bedroom. Hardison made sure the connection was set. Hardison tries to think about her, not Chaos. 

Though he’s silent, Chaos is impossible to ignore. Hardison can feel the man’s gaze burning into him, no matter how he looks at Eliot or even closes his eyes, Chaos is right there. 

“Forget him,” Eliot mutters. 

It’s a little easier when Hardison’s pants slide to the floor and Eliot starts sucking him off. Hardison might be a genius, but nothing focuses his mind quite like Eliot’s mouth enveloping him.

Chaos can’t hold back a noise of disgust when they start that. 

Eliot responds by angling Hardison’s hips so that there’s no obscuring what’s going on.

Hardison thinks about Parker watching them, upstairs in their bed. He thinks about Chaos watching, unable to leave. He thinks about Eliot, Eliot’s cock getting harder against his leg, a steady pressure for later, later, there’s going to be a later, upstairs with Parker in their bed …

He comes with a groan, and Eliot swallows him down, coughs a bit at the taste. 

“Love you,” Hardison says, because Eliot doesn’t hear that enough, and no matter how many times they tell him Eliot sometimes gets this faraway look like he’s gonna try running out on them to spare them or something stupid and noble like that. 

“Uh … can I go now?” Chaos asks. It’s a weak attempt at snark from him, he sounds cowed, at least a bit. 

“You gonna stop bothering Parker? Forever?” Hardison asks, zipping up.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, just let me out of here!” Chaos begs.

Hardison unties him. 

“Now get out of our house,” Eliot says, slinging an arm around Hardison’s shoulders. “We’ll call if we need you.”

Chaos hunches his shoulders and flees, without so much as a sarcastic quip. 

“Well, that shut him up for a while, at least.” Hardison notes.

“Mission accomplished.” Eliot leads Hardison to the stairs. “Now let’s go see the boss.” 

“Good work!” Parker is bouncing on the edge of the bed when they arrive. “He’s been properly humiliated.”

“So long as he stops being so fucking creepy with you,” Hardison says, sitting on the bed to her right. “Worth it.”

“You’re so good to me, both of you.” Parker reaches for Eliot, who sits to her left. 

From there, it’s just a matter of who gets whom naked first, and the usual tangle of legs and arms.

~*~

Chaos makes it back to his hotel room, but only just. He collapses onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

So … not at all how he’d thought the afternoon would go. 

He should have known. He should have known it was too good to be true, Parker finally giving in. The signs had been there and he’d chosen to ignore them. And it had gotten him tied up and treated to way more insights into the sex lives of the Leverage team than he’d ever wanted to know.

Now he knows what Hardison looks like when he comes.

Now he knows that Eliot _swallows_.

Chaos moans as his cock throbs. He’d been too shocked to get off when he’d been tied to that chair, but now, thinking back on it … yeah. It’s pushing his buttons. For some reason he’d always assumed, when he’d thought about them having sex (not that he thought about Hardison having sex much, ever, that’d be so gay) he’d assumed Hardison would be the one on his knees and Eliot would be in control.

Though, admittedly, that’s probably because Chaos was always imagining himself in Eliot’s place, looking down at Hardison, Hardison’s lips wrapped around his cock …

Chaos whines, and unzips his jeans. 

“Assholes,” he mumbles, easing his jeans down and grasping at his cock. “Stupid, fake Robin Hood, assholes …” 

Eliot was hard, when Chaos had left. What did he do after Chaos left? Did he push Hardison down, and … no, no that wouldn’t be how they’d do it.

Parker. 

Gorgeous, perfect, lithe, blonde, _Parker_.

They’re fucking right now. Chaos can practically feel it. They’re in bed, fucking each other, right now.

Chaos speeds up his strokes, thinking about Parker twined between those two, tries to focus on just her, her breasts, her legs, her face screwed up in pleasure …

… it’s no use though, because she’s making that face because of the hands on her skin, on her breasts, between her legs, and those hands belong to Eliot and Hardison.

The noises Hardison made when Eliot was blowing him. The way Eliot kissed his way down Hardison’s chest. Hardison’s _chest_ , all those muscles, since when was he buff, how is that _fair_ …

It’s Hardison and Eliot he’s thinking of when he comes. Chaos will deny it aloud to anyone who asks, especially Hardison.

Maybe he is kind of gay after all. Bisexual. Whatever. 

“Fuck!” Chaos groans.

**Author's Note:**

> "Dub Con" content: Chaos, led to believe he's going to have a threesome with Hardison and Parker, finds himself tied up and forced to witness Hardison and Eliot having sex. Secretly, Chaos enjoys the spectacle. However, since Chaos does not give verbal consent to the proceedings, and it is technically against this will, this is a warning. 
> 
> I really hate to use the term "dub con." I feel that it is overused in fandom, and used when "non con/rape" warnings should be given instead. But then there's situations that have no real-life parallel, such as aliens, magic, superheroes and secret identities, etc. And then there's fanfics where we're inside a character's head and know they are enjoying themselves but outwardly denying it. "Dubious consent" can be an accurate warning, but it's been overused to the point where I feel it's not as useful as it should be. Hence I have rambled.


End file.
